


Sixth sense

by Majush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clairvoyance, M/M, Slow Build, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Succubus, evil Malia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majush/pseuds/Majush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Táto poviedka je znova inšpirovaná Teen Wolf ;)) a to epizódou 04x03 ;)<br/>Začína sa scénou, ktorá bola aj v seriály ;) samozrejme ja som ju trochu pozmenila a potom som šla už iným smerom ako v tej časti ;))</p><p>V skratke: Malia je zlá, Stiles je špeciálny a Derek má problém so svojím Anchorom. Viac sa dozviete v poviedke ;))</p><p>Venované tým, ktorí moje poviedky čítajú ;)) snáď sa vám bude páčiť :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth sense

„Najskôr matematika,“ povedal Stiles a odtiahol sa od Malie, ktorá ležala vedľa neho na posteli.  
„Ale no tak,“ usmiala sa a pokúsila sa ho znova pobozkať. „To počká.“  
„Nie,“ pokrútil hlavou Stiles. „Sľúbil som ti pomôcť s učivom.“  
„Fajn,“ vzdychla si nakoniec Malia a Stiles si vydýchol. V poslednej dobe mal pocit, že Malia myslí stále iba na sex. A on si nebol istý, či chce v tom pokračovať. Bolo to ako keby mu niečo hovorilo, že to čo robí nie je správne. A zakaždým, keď sa ho Malia dotkla alebo pobozkala cítil, že niečo nesedí. Už sa jej to snažil aj povedať, nechce ju predsa viesť za nos, ale zakaždým sa tieto pokusy rozísť zvrtli úplne opačne.

„Načo tie farby?“ spýtal sa jej Stiles, keď zbadal farebné poznámky.  
„Zelenou je vyznačené to čo chápem,“ začala vysvetľovať Malia, „žltá znamená, že začínam rozumieť a červená, že sa vôbec nechytám.“

Och. Stiles sa obzrel na svoju tabuľu s motúzmi, ktorú používal, keď sa snažil rozlúsknuť nejakú záhadu. Používal presne ten istý systém farieb ako Malia čo bolo divné, pretože jej o tom nikdy nehovoril. Bolo to divné? Alebo Stiles len príliš premýšľal?

„Deje sa niečo?“ spýtala sa ho zrazu Malia a Stiles sa otočil k nej.  
„Len som sa zamyslel,“ povedal a sledoval ako sa Malia k nemu približuje.  
„Tak nemysli,“ pousmiala sa a vtisla mu na pery bozk. Skôr než začala robiť aj niečo viac Stiles sa od nej prudko odtrhol.  
„Myslí, že medzi nami to nebude fungovať,“ povedal rozhodne.  
„O čom to hovoríš?“ spýtala sa ho Malia a z tváre jej zmizol úsmev. „Medzi nami to predsa funguje skvelo.“  
Stiles sa snažil protestovať ale slová sa mu akosi zasekli v krku. Dokázal len nemo opätovať Maliin pohľad.

„Ľúbim ťa Stiles,“ povedala a chytila ho za ruku. „A viem, že ty mňa tiež. Nie je to tak? Sme skvelý pár.“  
„Áno,“ povedal Stiles ako zhypnotizovaný aj keď každá bunka v jeho tele proti tomu protestovala. Nechcel to, nevedel čo sa s ním dialo ale bolo to skoro ako s nogitsune, niečo ho ovládalo. „Sme skvelý pár.“  
„Presne tak,“ usmiala sa na neho Malia žiarivo.

+++

Napriek tomu, že Malia po “doučovaní“ odišla domov, Stiles ju našiel vedľa seba, keď sa zobudil v sobotu ráno. Bol ako omámený, cítil, že nie je vo svojej koži. Potichu vstal, šiel sa umyť a keď už oblečený vošiel znovu do izby po Malii nebolo ani stopy. Zmizla ako zakaždým, keď u neho prespala. Stiles si uvedomil, že bez jej prítomnosti sa mu dýcha trochu lepšie a rozhodol sa využiť to, aby šiel k Scottovi a všetko mu povedal. Počkať! Scott? Stilesa zrazu napadlo, či mu vôbec uverí. Čo, keď aj on jej pod jej vplyvom? A nebolo by to po prvý raz čo by ho Scott nebral vážne. Nakoniec bol sám prekvapený pred koho dverami skončil. Práve sa odhodlával zaklopať, keď sa z Derekovho bytu vyrútila Breaden.

„Nevedel som, že si v Beacon Hills,“ dostal zo seba Stiles a Breaden si ho premerala.  
„Prišla som vyriešiť určité záležitosti,“ usmiala sa a žmurkla spoza pleca na Dereka, ktorý stál za ňou.  
„Stiles?“ Derek na neho prekvapene pozrel. „Stalo sa niečo?“  
Stiles preskočil pohľadom na Breaden a nervózne prešľapol. Nechcel to riešiť pred ňou, neveril jej.  
„Ja už teda pôjdem,“ pochopila Breaden a pohla sa k odchodu. „Tebe sa ešte ozvem Derek.“  
Ako to dopovedala už jej nebolo a Stiles ostal hlúpo stáť na chodbe rozmýšľajúc, či to bol dobrý nápad, ísť za Derekom.

„Nechceš ísť ďalej?“ prebral ho z tranzu Derek a Stiles sa s povzdychnutím rozhodol nakoniec vojsť do jeho bytu.  
„Viem, že to bude znieť divne,“ začal Stiles, keď Derek zavrel za ním dvere, „ale myslím, že ma Malia nejako ovláda.“  
„Čo?“ nechápavo sa spýtal Derek a Stiles sklonil hlavu. Vedel, že to nebude také jednoduché.  
„Začalo to už v Eichen House,“ pustil sa do vysvetľovania Stiles, „ako keby medzi nami bolo nejaké spojenie. Keď sme spolu cítim, že to nie som úplne ja. Pokúsil som sa s ňou aj rozísť ale nejde to. Včera som jej dokonca povedal, že sme skvelý pár.“

Keď Derek nereagoval Stiles pokračoval: „Bojím sa, že je to ako s nogitsune. Niekedy ako keby som nebol vôbec prítomný a niekto iný za mňa rozhodoval. Viem, že je asi ťažké tomuto všetkému uveriť ale-“  
„Verím ti,“ prerušil ho zrazu Derek. „Ak hovoríš, že niečo s ňou nie je v poriadku verím ti a pokúsim sa ti pomôcť.“  
„Ja...ďakujem,“ vykoktal zo seba Stiles.  
„Čo na to povedal Scott?“ spýtal sa ho Derek a Stiles vystrúhal grimasu.  
„Ešte to nevie,“ povedal a Derek zdvihol obočie.

„Mne si to povedal skôr ako Scottovi?“ spýtal sa a znel úprimne prekvapene. Stiles sa mu ani nečudoval, veď aj on sám si nebol celkom istý prečo sa tak rozhodol. Pravda ale bola taká, že za tú dobu čo sa s Derekom pozná sa ich vzťah poriadne zmenil.  
„Bál som sa, že mi neuverí,“ rozhodol sa povedať Stiles pravdu a uvedomoval si ako to vyznie. Derekovi dôveruje viac ako Scottovi. Šokovalo ho, keď si to uvedomil a Dereka očividne tiež lebo na neho pozeral ako keby spadol z višne.

„Myslíš, že je to nogitsune?“ rozhodol sa radšej zmeniť tému, keď bol Derek stále ticho.  
„To neviem,“ povedal popravde Derek. S tým čo Stiles opisoval sa ešte nikdy nestretol. Najlepšie by bolo spýtať za niekoho zasvätenejšieho.  
„Potrebujeme zájsť za niekým kto bude vedieť viac,“ povedal Stiles ako keby mu čítal myšlienky.  
„Myslíš Deatona?“ spýtal sa ho podozrievavo Derek a dúfal, že Stiles nechce ísť práve za ním.  
„Nie,“ povedal Stiles a Derek si vydýchol. „Niečo sa mi na ňom nezdá, radšej by som šiel za Morrel.“  
„Jeho sestrou?“ neveril Derek. „Tá čo pracovala s alfami?“  
„Nikto nie je dokonalý,“ pokrčil plecami Stiles. „A jej verím stále viac ako Deatonovi.“  
„Dobre,“ súhlasil nakoniec Derek a zobral si z gauča svoju koženú bundu. „Vieš, kde ju nájdeme?“  
„Áno,“ povzdychol si Stiles a vykročil z bytu s Derekom v pätách.

+++

„Si v poriadku?“ spýtal sa ho Derek, keď stáli pred bránou do Eichen Housu a Stiles bol očividne nervózny.  
„Dúfal som, že sa tu už nikdy nevrátim,“ zamračil sa Stiles a napriek rozladeným emóciám, ktoré od neho Derek cítil,rozhodne otvoril veľkú železnú bránu.  
„Dnes nemám žiadne sedenia,“ otvorila dvere po druhom zaklopaní Morrel no keď zbadala Stilesa s Derekom bez zaváhania ich pozvala do svojej kancelárie.

„Čomu vďačím za túto návštevu?“ spýtala sa už spoza svojho pracovného stola.  
„Mám pocit, že som ovládaný,“ povedal Stiles na rovinu a sadol si na jednu z čalúnených stoličiek. Derek si po malom zaváhaní sadol vedľa neho.  
„Kým?“ spýtala sa Morrel takmer nezaujato.  
„Maliou,“ povedal Stiles.  
„Tým dievčaťom, ktoré ste zachránili? Tá, ktorá sa bola kojotom?“ spozornela Morrel. „Ako si k tomu prišiel?“

„Keď som s ňou správam sa akoby som nebol sám sebou,“ začal vysvetľovať Stiles. „Robím veci, ktoré v skutočnosti nechcem a Malia sa správa čudne. Takmer každú noc spí u mňa v izbe a ráno zmizne. Keď takto u mňa strávi noc, cítim sa cez deň unavený, ako keby som vôbec nespal.“  
„Máte tušenie čo sa s ním deje?“ spýtal sa Derek, keď Stiles skončil.  
„Nie len tušenie,“ povedala Morrel. „Ale nedáva mi zmysel ako by si sa mohol s pod toho vymaniť.“

„Čo to je?“ vyhŕkol Stiles rýchlo a Derek zovrel operadlá stoličky. Od kedy sa zomlelo to všetko s Kate, emócie mal ako na nožoch. A v blízkosti niekoho takého hyperaktívneho a hlučného ako Stiles sa ovládal ešte menej.  
„Myslím, že si sa stal obeťou Sukubusa,“ povedala Morrel a premerala si Stilesa od hlavy po päty.  
„A to je?“ spýtal sa znepokojene Stiles.  
„Démon,“ odpovedal mu Derek namiesto Morrel a Stiles na neho zhrozene pozrel. „Keď ste spomenula to meno – Sukubus – myslím, že som o tom už niečo počul. Je to démon, ktorý berie na seba podobu krásnej ženy a zvádza mužov.“

„Áno,“ potvrdila Morrel. „Jeho mužskou podobou je Inkubus. Títo démoni sú v rôznych kultúrach známi svojou prelietavosťou a divokosťou, avšak, čo sa v mnohých zdrojoch neuvádza, Sukubus aj Inkubus sa môžu usadiť. Niektorí ostanú pri jednom človekovi dlhšie, často do konca jeho života.“  
„Ktorý prípad som ja?“ potichu sa spýtal Stiles aj keď už sám poznal odpoveď.  
„Obávam sa, že ten druhý,“ povedala Morrel. „Malia sa okolo teba pohybuje už dlhšie. To je jasný dôkaz, že sa chce usadiť. A ak dokončí konečné spojenie ani niekto ako ty, Stiles, nebude schopný ujsť.“  
„Ako to myslíte? Niekto ako ja?“ spýtal sa zmätene Stiles a Derek na Morrel hodil nechápavý pohľad. Narážala snáď na to, že Stiles mohol byť nejaká nadprirodzená bytosť?  
„Bolo mi divné, že by si nogitsune vybrala ako svojho hosťa obyčajného človeka, bez nejakého daru,“ vysvetľovala Morrel. „A to, že si dokázal nielen odhaliť Sukubusa ale mu aj dlhodobo odolávať mi potvrdzuje, že v skutočnosti nie si obyčajný.“

„Chcete povedať, že mám nejaké super schopnosti a nevedel som o nich?“ spýtal sa Stiles tónom, ktorý jasne hovoril, že jej neverí ani slovo.  
„Sukubusa môže odhaliť iba Clairvoyant,“ povedala Morrel.  
„A to je zasa čo?“ vzdychol si Stiles a pozrel na Dereka ako keby čakal odpoveď od neho. Ten však len pokrútil hlavou, netušil o čom Morrel rozprávala.  
„Niekto kto vidí jasne,“ vysvetlila. „Si jasnovidec. Je to jedna z foriem mimo zmyslového vnímania.“

„Ehm,“ znepokojene sa zamrvil Stiles, „pokiaľ viem, nikdy som nemal vízie o budúcnosti.“  
„Jasnovidectvo nie je len o budúcnosti,“ namietla Morrel. „Takisto ako existuje viac foriem mimo zmyslového vnímania aj jasnovidectvo sa dá rozdeliť na viac kategórii. Trénovaný jasnovidec si samozrejme časom dokáže osvojiť všetky schopnosti týkajúce sa tohto daru. Všeobecne sa však jasnovidectvo opisuje ako schopnosť získavať informácie o veciach, osobách, udalostiach či miestach prostredníctvom mimo zmyslového vnímania. Niečo ako 6. zmysel.“

„Nemá 6. zmysel každý?“ ozval sa Derek a Stiles bol zvedavý na odpoveď.  
„Áno má,“ súhlasila Morrel, „ale jasnovidec ho má na úplne inej úrovni ako obyčajný človek. A uisťujem ťa Stiles, že keby si tento dar nemal, nebol by si schopný tak dlho odolávať Sukubusovi.“  
„Ale ako vieme, že Malia je naozaj Sukubus?“ rozhodil Stiles rukami. „Po tej autonehode, kde zomrela jej matka a sestra strávila predsa 8 rokov v lese. A je kojolak nie?“

„Myslím, že skutočná Malia pri tej autonehode zomrela,“ rozmýšľala nahlas Morrel. „Sukubus najčastejšie posadne mŕtveho a to, že je kojolak vôbec nevylučuje Sukubusa, práve naopak.“  
„Ako ho môžeme zničiť?“ spýtal sa Derek zatiaľ čo Stiles spracovával fakt, že má nadprirodzené schopnosti a jeho “priateľka“ je v skutočnosti démon.  
„Ak dokončí spojenie tak sa už nedá nič robiť,“ povedala Morrel tvrdú pravdu. „Vtedy sa totižto úplne spojí s tým koho si vybrala a stanú sa akoby jednou osobou. To znamená, že keby ste spôsobili zranenie jej, spôsobili by ste ho aj Stilesovi.“

„Musí sa dať niečo robiť,“ zúfalo povedal Stiles a Derek sa snažil ovládnuť narastajúce emócie.  
„Spojenie nebude fungovať len vtedy ak miluješ niekoho iného,“ povedala Morrel a Stiles ostal ako obarený.  
„Takže som v koncoch,“ povedal zhrozene, pretože Lydiu už dávno hodil za hlavu a nikto iný ho nenapadal.  
„Nie celkom,“ namietla Morrel. „Ak sa vám podarí Sukubusa zabiť pred dokončením spojenia všetko bude v poriadku. Je to však potrebné spraviť špeciálnou zbraňou.“  
„Kde tú zbraň nájdeme?“ spýtal sa Derek a Stiles cítil nový plamienok nádeje.  
„Obávam sa, že vlkolak sa tam nedostane,“ vážne povedala Morrel. „To miesto je špeciálne chránené pred nadprirodzenými bytosťami.“  
„To nevadí,“ povedal Derek. „Poznám niekoho, kto sa tam dostane.“

+++

„Takže tú tvoju záležitosť mám zatiaľ odložiť?“ spýtala sa Breaden a Stiles rozmýšľal na čo narážala.  
„Teraz je mojou záležitosťou tá zbraň,“ povedal Derek bez zaváhania a dúfal, že sa pre Breaden rozhodol správne. „Morrel povedala, že by si do týždňa mala byť späť ale pokús sa to urýchliť.“  
„Nič nesľubujem,“ usmiala sa na neho Breaden a odhodlane vyšla z Derekovho bytu.  
„Myslel som, že je pre teba prvoradé niečo iné,“ ozval sa zrazu z točitého schodiska Peter a Stiles sa strhol. Nemal rád také neočakávané príchody.

„Kate môžeme nájsť aj potom,“ povedal Derek a Stilesa to zamrzelo. Tak Breaden mala nájsť Kate a Derek sa kvôli nemu toho vzdal. Nečudo, že znel tak nahnevane.  
„Naozaj?“ kyslo sa usmial Peter a prišiel až k nim. „Nebolo to len tvoje rozhodnutie a pokiaľ viem toto zdržanie si so mnou nekonzultoval.“  
„Nič som s tebou konzultovať nemusel,“ podráždene mu povedal Derek a Stiles sa začínal cítiť nepríjemne. „Pokiaľ viem, ty si jej nechcel ani zaplatiť jej požadovanú sumu.“  
„Ale ty áno,“ zaškeril sa Peter. „Zúfalo chceš dostať Kate a zistiť čo sa stalo s farbou tvojich očí a preto ma prekvapuje, že si to odložil!“

„Sklapni!“ okríkol ho Derek a Stiles si všimol, že mu oči zasvietili na žlto. Jasný dôkaz, že Peter by mal prestať. Avšak Stilesovi nešlo do hlavy ako ho Peter dokázal tak ľahko vyprovokovať. Derek bol predsa v ovládaní vždy dobrý.  
„Nechceš jej spočítať to všetko čo ti spravila?“ neodpustil si Peter a Derek bol v momente pri ňom, úplne premenený. Peter však stihol reagovať rýchlo a keď trielil z Derekovho bytu, okrem škrabanca na pravom ramene, vyzeral v poriadku. Stiles bol však stále s premeneným Derekom a klamal by keby povedal, že sa nebál. Derek sťažka dýchal a bolo vidno, že sa snaží upokojiť. Stiles sa preto rozhodol, že najlepšie ho bude nechať tak a o chvíľu videl, že to bolo správne rozhodnutie, pretože keď sa Derek k nemu otočil tvárou, už bol ako človek.

„Prepáč,“ povedal potichu Stiles.  
„Za čo?“ spýtal sa zmätene Derek a v očiach mu na chvíľu znovu zasvietila žltá.  
„Za to, že si odložil hľadanie Kate,“ vysvetlil Stiles. „Keby som to vedel nikdy by som nesúhlasil s tým, že by si mi dal prednosť.“  
„To je v poriadku Stiles,“ povzdychol si Derek. „Rozhodol som sa tak a neľutujem to.“  
„Nie je to v poriadku,“ namietol Stiles. „Pred chvíľou si takmer roztrhol Petra a to si vždy dokázal udržať premenu pod kontrolou.“

„Môj problém udržať si kontrolu nesúvisí s Kate,“ povedal Derek.  
„Čo?“ spýtal sa Stiles.  
„Mám slabý Anchor,“ povzdychol si Derek.  
„Tvoj Anchor je hnev však?“ spýtal sa ho Stiles, keď si spomenul na to čo mu raz povedal Scott.  
„Bol,“ povedal Derek. „Hnev bol môj Anchor. Zmenil som ho pred pár mesiacmi, ešte pred tým fiaskom s Kate. Ale v poslednej dobe je pre mňa čoraz ťažšie udržať kontrolu.“  
„A čo je to teda?“ skúsil Stiles no Derek vyzeral váhavo.  
„To nie je dôležité,“ povedal vyhýbavo a Stiles pochopil, že to je zrejme niečo osobné.  
„Ak nefunguje tak ho skús zmeniť znova,“ navrhol mu no Derek pokrútil hlavou, zrejme to nefungovalo tak jednoducho.

„Plánuješ to povedať Scottovi?“ zmenil tému Derek.  
„Áno,“ povedal Stiles, „hneď mu aj zavolám a ak ti to nebude vadiť mohol by sa tu zastaviť, aby sme mu všetko vysvetlili.“  
Keď Derek súhlasne prikývol Stiles vytiahol mobil a vytočil Scotta. Ten zodvihol po pár zazvoneniach.  
„Ahoj Scotty,“ príliš nadšene ho pozdravil Stiles a Derek takmer prevrátil očami. „Myslíš, že by si-“  
„Stiles,“ prerušil ho Scott, „počuj, čokoľvek sa chystáš povedať nemohlo by to počkať? S Kirou sme sa dali konečne oficiálne dokopy a práve ideme spolu do kina.“  
„Jasné,“ zamrmlal Stiles. „Počká to a...gratulujem.“  
„Ďakujem,“ ozvalo sa z telefónu a potom Scott zložil.

Derek by spravil čokoľvek, aby Stilesovi odstránil z tváre ten sklamaný výraz. Nebol však v takýchto veciach dobrý a našťastie ho od toho zachránila SMS, ktorá prišla Stilesovi.  
„To je Malia,“ povedal Stiles, keď si ju prečítal. „Chce sa stretnúť u mňa doma.“  
„Stretneš sa s ňou?“ napäto sa spýtal Derek.  
„Zrejme nemám na výber,“ vzdychol si Stiles. „Morrel povedala, že najlepšie sa bude správať normálne, inak môže spojenie urýchliť.  
„Nepáči sa mi to,“ posťažoval sa Derek.  
„Ani mne,“ súhlasil Stiles, „ale ten týždeň budem musieť nejako vydržať.“

+++

„Čo je to s tebou?“ spýtala sa ho Malia, keď sa usadili na gauči a pustili si film. „Tvoje srdce bije ako šialené.“  
„To kvôli tebe,“ rozhodol sa povedať Stiles ale keď sa Malia k nemu sklonila hneď to oľutoval.  
„Naozaj?“ usmiala sa takmer milo ale Stiles už lepšie videl za jej masku. V očiach sa jej odrážalo niečo šialené. „Si zo mňa nervózny?“

Ako to dopovedala Stiles sa pokúsil od nej odtiahnuť ale Malia ho chytila okolo pása a vrhla sa na jeho krk. Stiles cítil, že to normálne správanie mu dlho nevydrží. Keď už vedel, že má dočinenia so Sukubusom každý jej dotyk sa mu hnusil a spôsoboval takmer triašku.  
„Čo sa deje?“ spýtala sa ho znovu Malia a vtisla mu na pery bozk, po ktorom Stiles okamžite stuhol. Ak niečo nespraví tak sa asi zblázni.

„Ja...milujem Lydiu,“ vykoktal zo seba hlúpu lož a zrazu mal pred sebou Maliu zo šialeným výrazom.  
„Obaja vieme, že to nie je pravda,“ povedala zúrivo. „Miluješ mňa.“  
Keď bol Stiles ticho dodala: „Povedz to! Miluješ mňa!“  
„Nie,“ znechutene sa jej vytrhol Stiles.  
„Ty vieš čo som,“ pochopila a doslova ho hypnotizovala očami. „Zaujímavé. Myslela som si, že sa s tebou ešte chvíľu pohrám ale ako vidím nemám na výber. Musím dokončiť spojenie.“

Stiles pred ňou začal zúfalo cúvať, keď zrazu dnu vrazil rozzúrený Derek a hodil sa jej po krku. Malia sa mu však vyhla a vrhla sa po Stilesovi. Podarilo sa jej ho odsotiť do skleneného konferenčného stolíku, ktorý sa hneď rozbil.  
„Stiles!“ zareval Derek a pokúšal sa mu pomôcť čo Malia využila a spôsobila mu hlbší zárez na chrbte. Derek sa na to prudko otočil a podarilo sa mu ju trafiť priamo do krku. Stiles si bol istý, že keby bola človek bola by na mieste mŕtva. Také šťastie však nemali a Malii sa podarilo vybehnúť zo Stilesovho domu.  
„Si v poriadku?“ spýtal sa ho Derek už vo svojej ľudskej podobe a keď zbadal, že krváca rýchlo sa k nemu sklonil.

„Nič to nie je,“ povedal Stiles, keď si prezrel svoje ruky. Naozaj to nevyzeralo vážne. „A ďakujem za tvoj včasný príchod. Sledoval si ma?“  
„Tak nejako,“ potvrdil Derek a Stiles sa pousmial.  
„Nikdy by som nepovedal, že budem vďačný za tvoju divnú záľubu v sledovaní,“ povedal popravde Stiles a prisahal by, že sa Derekovi trochu nadvihli kútiky úst.

+++

Po Maliinom útoku sa Stiles rozhodol všetko povedať otcovi a Derek sa ako jeho bodyguard ponúkol ísť s ním. Po hodinovom vysvetľovaní a plánovaní na policajnej stanici sheriff rozhodol, že je potrebné vyhlásiť po nej verejné pátranie a varovať ľudí, že môže byť nebezpečná.  
„Derek,“ oslovil ho zrazu sheriff, „mohol by si prosím ťa dnes ostať u nás doma so Stilesom? Mám nanešťastie nočnú službu a už aj tak máme nedostatok strážnikov.“  
„Oci!“ vložil sa do toho Stiles, keď chcel Derek už prikývnuť. „Derek nemusí so mnou ostať, mám predsa zo sebou už aj prach z Jaseňa a Prilbicu modrú. A spať môžem u Scotta.“

„Bez urážky Stiles,“ zamračil sa sheriff, „nemyslím si, že ti ten tvoj čarovný prach a rastlinka môžu nejako pomôcť. A...mám rád Scotta ale cítil by som sa lepšie keby ťa mal na starosti Derek.“  
„Ale Scott je predsa alfa,“ namietol Stiles.  
„On je zodpovednejší,“ ukázal sheriff na Dereka a ten sa trochu zamrvil. Netušil, že sheriff mu verí aj ohľadom bezpečia jeho syna. Potešilo ho to. „A Scott je stále len teeneger.“  
Ako to sheriff dopovedal Derek okamžite zacítil zo Stilesa sklamanie. Asi si spomenul ako sa Scott na neho vykašľal kvôli Kire. Nestalo sa to však zrejme po prvý raz lebo Derek mohol cítiť aj jeho rezignovanosť a sheriff mal na tvári pochopenie.

„Mne to nevadí Stiles,“ prerušil ticho Derek.  
„Skvelé,“ vydýchol si sheriff.  
„Ale skôr by som ho zobral do môjho bytu,“ povedal Derek a kútikom oka zachytil ako Stiles na neho pozerá. „Váš dom je príliš veľký a ona má tak šancu zaútočiť z viacerých miest. Môj byt je na 5. Poschodí a má pevné dvere, nehovoriac o tom, že by som ju počul prichádzať.“  
„Hmm,“ sheriff si ho premeral. „Zdá sa mi, že máš dobré argumenty. A myslíš, že by si to vydržal dokým by sa Braeden nevrátila s tou zbraňou?“

„Čo?“ spamätal sa Stiles a šokovane pozrel na otca zatiaľ čo Derek zaváhal. Nevedel, či je to dobrý nápad no nakoniec prikývol. Bude to musieť zvládnuť.  
„To nemusíš robiť Derek,“ povedal Stiles. „Vážne.“  
„Bojíš sa, že to so mnou nevydržíš?“ pozdvihol obočie Derek.  
„Nie,“ rýchlo protestoval Stiles a sheriff sa pousmial.

Potom ešte Derek strávil ďalších 10 minút sledovaním ako Stiles svojmu otcovi núti popol z Jaseňa a Prilbicu. Sheriff si to nakoniec s hundraním vzal a Stiles sa mohol ísť v pokoji pobaliť a presťahovať sa do svojho dočasného úkrytu. Keď však prišli do Derekovho bytu a Stiles sa rozvalil na gauč z otázkou aký film budú pozerať, Derek svoje samaritánske rozhodnutie začal takmer ľutovať. 

+++

Keď sa v nedeľu ozvalo silné zabúchanie na Derekove dvere Stiles s obavami zdvihol hlavu od svojich neskorých raňajok.  
„Malia?“ zašepkal.  
„Je to Scott,“ upokojil ho rýchlo Derek no oči sa neobťažoval odtrhnúť od knihy, ktorú čítal. Stiles zatiaľ zoskočil z barovej stoličky a ponáhľal sa otvoriť.  
„Stiles,“ povedal Scott a prešmykol sa popri ňom dnu. „Tvoj otec volal mojej mame a ona mi povedala čo sa deje. Prečo si mi to nepovedal?“  
„Včera som ti volal,“ zmeravel Stiles a očividne sa cítil nepríjemne.  
„Mal si mi zavolať znova,“ povedal Scott a hodil na Stilesa obviňujúci pohľad. To nemyslí vážne!

„Nie je Stilesova vina, že si ho nemal čas počúvať!“ nevydržal Derek a ruky mal zovreté až mu beleli prsty.  
„Ja...“ snažil sa nájsť slová Scott a šokovane pozrel na Dereka. Zrejme nečakal od neho takú reakciu, na rozdiel od Stilesa, ktorý sa tváril chápavo.  
„Dôležité je, že to už vieš teraz,“ usmial sa Stiles na Scotta.  
„Prepáč Stiles,“ povedal Scott a prišiel k nemu bližšie. „Som idiot a mrzí ma, že som si nenašiel čas ťa hneď vypočuť.“  
„To je v poriadku,“ povedal Stiles. „Nehnevám sa.“

„Si najlepší,“ usmial sa Scott a objal ho. Derek sa prichytil pri tom ako rozmýšľa, že skočí medzi nich. „Mama povedala, že tvoj otec má nočnú službu. Budeš spať u nás?“  
„Nie,“ pokrútil hlavou Stiles. „Bude lepšie ak ostanem tu, je to tu lepšie chránené.“  
„A čo škola?“ spýtal sa Scott a Derek prevrátil očami. Myslel si snáď, že Stiles je ochotný držať týždňové domáce väzenie? Ako keby ho nepoznal.

„Derek súhlasil, že ma bude voziť do aj zo školy,“ vysvetlil Stiles. „A cez vyučovanie budeš mojím bodyguardom ty a tiež moja nová kamarátka Prilbica.“  
„Tú neznášam,“ posťažoval sa Scott.  
„V škole ho nemôžeš spustiť z očí,“ povedal Derek a prísne pozrel na Scotta.  
„To mi hovoriť nemusíš,“ bránil sa Scott. „Je to môj najlepší priateľ, nedovolím, aby sa k nemu priblížila.“  
„To dúfam,“ takmer zavrčal Derek a v očiach mu zasvietila žltá.  
„Čo tým chceš povedať?“ spýtal sa Scott a Stiles nervózne pozrel z jedného na druhého.  
„Že si necháš ľahko odviezť pozornosť,“ tvrdo povedal Derek a Scott zovrel päste.

„Scott,“ vložil sa do toho Stiles a položil mu ruku na plece. „Nechaj to tak, on to tak nemyslel.“  
„Prečo ho obraňuješ?“ nechápal Scott a striasol zo seba Stilesovu ruku. „To on na mňa bez príčiny útočí a nekontroluje sa.“  
V tom okamihu bol Derek na nohách plne premenený a pripravený zaútočiť.  
„Derek,“ oslovil ho Stiles skoro prosebne a to mu našťastie stačilo k tomu aby sa vrátil do normálu a bez slova odišiel z bytu. Keď však prechádzal okolo Scotta nezabudol do neho drgnúť lakťom.

+++

Keď sa Derek o pár hodín vrátil do bytu vydýchol si, že Scott neodišiel a nenechal tam Stilesa samého. Ako náhle si Scott všimol, že je späť rozlúčil sa so svojím priateľom a bez pozretia na Dereka odišiel z bytu. Derek si vzdychol a stretol sa so Stilesovým pohľadom.  
„Prepáč,“ povedal potichu.  
„Mne sa ospravedlňovať nemusíš,“ namietol Stiles.  
„Ja viem,“ zamrmlal Derek ale aj napriek tomu sa Scottovi nasledujúce dni neospravedlnil a keď sa zopár krát stretli na školskom parkovisku obaja sa ignorovali.

+++

„Stiles!“ nevydržal Derek počúvať jeho neustále prehadzovanie sa na gauči.  
„Prepáč,“ zašepkal Stiles. „Nemôžem si nájsť dobrú polohu a okrem toho ma bolí celý chrbát.“  
„V prvú noc som ti ponúkol posteľ,“ nahnevane povedal Derek, „vtedy si bol hrdina.  
„Tento gauč vyzeral pohodlne,“ vzdychol si Stiles, „myslel som, že mi pár nocí neublíži. A okrem toho, toto je tvoj byt, nebudeš predsa spať na gauči.“  
„Som vlkolak, myslím, že by som to zvládol,“ povedal Derek a otočil sa na chrbát.

„Nie,“ protestoval Stiles a Derek prevrátil očami. Stiles bol dosť tvrdohlavý, keď sa pre niečo rozhodol.  
Po ich krátkej konverzácii nastalo v byte ticho a Derekovi sa začali zatvárať oči. Netušil koľko bolo hodín ale ak ho takto bude Stiles zobúdzať aj naďalej bude mať problém sa udržať cez deň na nohách. Práve znova zaspával, keď Stiles opäť zašuchotal a Derek stratil nervy.  
„Poď sem!“ zasyčal na neho.  
„Povedal som, že nie,“ bránil sa Stiles. „Nebudeš spať na gauči.“

„Tak ostanem tu!“ odvrkol Derek a posunul sa na kraj postele. „Miesta tu je dosť.“  
Stiles ostal zízať na Derekovu siluetu s pootvorenými ústami a chvíľu sa nezmohol na slovo.  
„Naozaj?“ uistil sa.

Derek sa mu namiesto odpovede otočil chrbtom a tak sa Stiles neisto zdvihol a ľahol si na druhý koniec postele. Nebolo divné spať s Derekom v jednej posteli nie? So Scottom predsa na jednej posteli spali veľa krát. Ale Derek nebol Scott. Derek bol...sexy. Na to Stiles prišiel už dávno, takisto ako prišiel na to, že ho okrem dievčat zaujíma aj mužské pohlavie. A vedľa neho ležal Derek, Derek s tými jeho zvláštne sfarbenými očami, tmavou pokožkou, havraními vlasmi a lícnymi kosťami. A keď sa Stilesovi niekedy podarilo zazrieť čo i len náznak jeho úsmevu, škoda, že sa neusmieva viac.

Stiles pozrel na Derekov chrbát a prichytil sa pri tom ako myslí na to, že by sa Derek otočil, pritiahol by si ho bližšie, ruky ovinul okolo jeho pása a...a Stiles by naozaj mal prestať myslieť na Dereka takto. Pretože začínal cítiť, že jeho myšlienky majú aj reakciu. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a snažil sa myslieť na čokoľvek iné, nie na Derekove pery na jeho krku alebo na to aké by to bolo sa s ním bozkávať.  
Zrazu sa Derek trochu pomrvil a Stiles začal v duchu preklínať. Aká bola pravdepodobnosť, že Derek nezacítil jeho narastajúce vzrušenie?! Bol v keli!

+++

Keď sa Stiles zobudil nasledujúce ráno mal pocit akoby na ňom niekto ležal. Rozmýšľal nad tým ako včera nemohol zaspať, kvôli tomu, že sa ocitol v Derekovej posteli a napadali ho nebezpečné myšlienky. Rozhodol sa, že sa to nesmie opakovať, keď však otvoril oči vedel, že sa podobných myšlienok nezbaví ľahko. Zvlášť ak mal okolo pásu obmotané Derekove ruky a menovaný sa na neho zozadu tlačil. Nečudo, že sa Stiles cítil taký pripučený. Chvíľu sa rozhodoval čo má robiť, no po 2 neúspešných pokusoch dostať sa z Derekovho zovretia uznal, že najlepšie bude ak počká kým sa vlkolak zobudí.

Stiles nemusel čakať dlho lebo Derek sa po malej chvíli začal mrviť. Bol to však planý poplach, lebo namiesto toho aby ho pustil si ho pritiahol ešte bližšie. A to si Stiles myslel, že sa to už ani nedá! Derekove pery sa zľahka dotýkali Stilesovho krku a pri každom jeho výdychu mu naskočili príjemné zimomriavky.  
„Stiles,“ zamrmlal zo spánku zrazu Derek a Stiles stuhol. Celá táto situácia bola smiešna, mal sa mu vytrhnúť hneď keď sa zobudil! Ale pravda bola taká, že nechcel. Byť takto s niekým sa mu páčilo a ešte s niekým takým atraktívnym ako je Derek. Horšie však bolo, že ak niečo neurobí Derek sa nakoniec zobudí a nastane medzi nimi trápna situácia. Pretože Derek si v žiadnom prípade nemôže nevšimnúť tú vec pod nohavicami, ktorá začínala byť čoraz viditeľnejšia.

Preto sa Stiles zo všetkých síl Derekovi vymanil, pri čom ho nezabudol udrieť lakťom a trielil do kúpeľne dať si studenú sprchu. Derek sa zatiaľ na posteli pomaly preberal a rukou si prechádzal po bruchu, kde ho Stiles udrel.

+++

„Nie,“ nesúhlasil Derek a naštartoval auto.  
„Ale no tak,“ povedal Stiles zúfalo. „Dnes som mal v škole hrozný deň a som úplne zničený z lacrossu. A pizze u teba mám tiež dosť.“  
„Nejeme len pizzu,“ bránil sa Derek.  
„Aha, máš pravdu. Zabudol som, že sme minule mali čínu,“ povedal Stiles a Derek si vzdychol. Možno mal Stiles pravdu a normálny obed v reštaurácii by mohol byť celkom dobrý.

„Fajn,“ súhlasil nakoniec a Stiles skoro zvýskol od radosti. „Poznám jedno skvelé miesto.“  
„Super,“ široko sa usmial Stiles. „Ale aby ti bolo jasné, platíš ty. Nemám tu ani cent.“  
„Chcel si ísť do reštaurácie a nemáš peniaze?“ pozdvihol obočie Derek.  
„Spoliehal som sa na teba,“ pokrčil plecami Stiles. „A všetko ti vrátim, keď dostanem vreckové.“  
„Nemusíš,“ zamrmlal potichu Derek, „pozývam.“  
„Ako povieš,“ odpovedal mu s malým úsmevom Stiles.

+++

Sedeli v kúte ošarpanej reštaurácie a Stiles sa podozrivo díval po hosťoch.  
„Upokoj sa,“ povedal mu Derek po tom čo im čašníčka priniesla menu a znova odišla. „Nikto sa ťa tu nechystá napadnúť.  
„Keď si povedal, že poznáš skvelé miesto,“ škaredo na neho zazrel Stiles. „Nemyslel som, že to bude polorozpadnutá krčma.“  
„Nezdá sa ti, že preháňaš?“ spýtal sa ho Derek. „A je skvelé, že je trochu staršia, nechodí tu tak veľa ľudí.“  
„Trochu staršia?“ zdvihol hlas Stiles, čo si vyslúžilo pár pohľadom od neďalekého stolu a Derek ho pod stolom kopol do nohy, pričom úspešne ignoroval Stilesov vyčítavý pohľad.

„A okrem toho tu vynikajúco varia,“ dodal ešte Derek na čo sa jeho spoločník zatváril síce pochybovačne ale už to nekomentoval.  
Stiles si nakoniec rozhodol objednať kuracie mäso s ryžou a kukuričkami zatiaľ čo Derek dal prednosť cestovinám s nejakou omáčkou.  
„Teba by som na cestoviny netipoval,“ pousmial sa Stiles, keď im priniesli jedlo.  
„Mal som si dať radšej krvavý steak?“ spýtal sa ho Derek. „Vlkolak nemôže mať rád cestoviny?“  
„To som nepovedal,“ obhajoval sa Stiles. „Len som ťa okrem donáškového jedla nevidel jesť nič iné. Som si istý, že aj keby ti tu doniesli ten steak, bol by som rovnako prekvapený.“

„Hlavne už jedz,“ zamrmlal Derek a sám ochutnal svoje jedlo, no neubránil sa malému úsmevu. Stilesovi sa darilo ho čoraz viac rozosmievať. Trocha ho to začínalo desiť.  
Derek si dával akurát druhú lyžičku, keď kútikom oka pozrel na Stilesa, aby skontroloval či už začal jesť. Videl však len Stilesa, ktorý ho s neprítomným pohľadom sledoval. Ďalšia vec, ktorá sa stávala čoraz častejšie. Hlavne od vtedy čo spolu prvý krát spali v jednej posteli to vyzeralo, že si Stiles našiel záľubu v sledovaní Dereka. Ten to väčšinou ignoroval a Stiles po chvíli prestal no niekedy, ako teraz, to trvalo dlhšie a Derek sa nervózne zavrtel na stoličke. A nechcel si z toho niečo vyvodzovať alebo domýšľať ale nemohol povedať, že sa mu Stilesova pozornosť nepáčila.

„Čo sa deje?“ nakoniec sa spýtal Derek a pozrel mu do očí.  
„Čo?“ Stilesa to očividne vyviedlo z miery. „Nič sa nedeje. Čo by sa malo diať?“  
„Zízal si na mňa,“ povedal Derek ale rozhodol sa, že mu o tých ostatných razoch nič nepovie.  
„Nezízal,“ ihneď zaprel Stiles ale Derek sa nemusel ani snažiť a vedel, že klame. „Len som sa zamyslel.“  
„Jasné,“ nechal to Derek tak a znova sa pustil do jedla. A Stiles, našťastie, nasledoval jeho príklad.  
„Je to výborné,“ povedal po chvíli prekvapene.  
„Hovoril som ti,“ pokrútil hlavou Derek.

+++

„Prečo si mal vlastne taký zlý deň?“ spýtal sa Derek, keď už sedeli nad poloprázdnymi pohármi kofoly.  
„Veď to poznáš,“ povedal Stiles a napil sa zo svojho pohára. Derek sa musel veľmi snažiť, aby nemyslel na nič divné, keď si Stiles potom oblizol pery. Uvedomoval si, že teraz na neho zíza on ale nemohol sa donútiť prestať.

„Skús byť trochu detailnejší,“ navrhol Derek a Stiles si teatrálne povzdychol.  
„Takmer na každej hodine som bol vyvolaný k tabuli,“ začal nakoniec opisovať svoj deň, „cez obed sa nejakému prvákovi podarilo na mňa vyliať celý pohár, našťastie iba vody. Tiež som si nejako vytrhol dvierka od svojej skrinky, couch nás na tréningu vôbec nešetril a na budúci týždeň máme náš prvý zápas, na ktorý sa vôbec necítim pripravený.“  
„Prečo?“ spýtal sa ho Derek. „Bojíš sa, že si zabudol sedieť na lavičke?“

Akonáhle to však povedal okamžite to oľutoval. Nechcel Stilesa uraziť, myslel to ako vtip. Keď zbadal zbadal Stilesovu šokovanú tvár, chystal sa ospravedlniť ale Stiles bol rýchlejší a začal sa smiať.  
„Wau,“ povedal s úsmevom. „Derek Hale vie vtipkovať. Bolo to síce na môj účet ale beriem to.“  
„Samozrejme, že viem vtipkovať,“ povedal Derek a vydýchol si, že to Stiles tak zobral.  
„Ale pravdepodobne máš pravdu,“ zvážnel Stiles, „budem sedieť na lavičke.“  
„To je blbosť,“ vypadlo z Dereka. „Počul som ako si minule vyhral zápas.“  
„To bolo len šťastie,“ povedal Stiles. „Teraz nemám vôbec kondičku ani mušku. Je to o ničom.“

„Nemôže to byť kvôli Sukubusovi?“ spýtal sa Derek. „Dokážu vysávať energiu.“  
„Máš pravdu,“ povedal Stiles nadšene. „To znamená, že nie som v skutočnosti až tak ľavý. Teda, aj normálne mi to nejde ale bez Sukubusa mi to nepôjde menej a možno nebudem lavičku ohrievať celú sezónu.“  
Derek rozmýšľal nad tým, čo povedal Stiles. Nepôjde menej? Zrejme chcel povedať, že bez Sukubusa mu to pôjde lepšie ale stále mu to vlastne nepôjde. Nestačil však už na to zareagovať, pretože sa pri ich stole objavil Peter.

„Boli ste na obede?“ pousmial sa ako keby mal niečo v pláne. „Romantické.“  
Stiles sa okamžite začervenal a hodil nervózny pohľad Derekovým smerom, ktorý zatiaľ ostával pokojný.  
„Čo chceš?“ spýtal sa Derek bez okolkov Petra.  
„Prišiel som sa tu najesť,“ vysvetlil Peter. „to, že som tu stretol vás je úplná náhoda.  
„Jasné,“ povedal Derek a zdvihol sa od stola. „Ideme Stiles.“  
„Ale, keď sme sa tu už takto stretli synovec,“ zastavil ho Peter. „Dovoľ mi malé varovanie. Vieš aký deň je v piatok?“  
„Spln,“ namiesto Dereka odpovedal Stiles.

„Správne,“ potvrdil Peter ale pohľad nespúšťal z Dereka. „Si si istý, že sa budeš vedieť ovládať? Zvlášť s tvojím novým Anchorom?“  
„Nemusíš sa o mňa báť,“ odvrkol Derek, „viem sa o seba postarať.“  
„O teba sa nebojím,“ zaškeril sa Peter a pozrel na Stilesa. „Ale veď vieš, že pútať sa k ľuďom nie je najlepšie. Naplní ťa to emóciami.“  
„Maj sa Peter,“ vložil sa do toho Stiles a s Derekom vyšli vonku.

+++

„Je to idiot,“ povedal Stiles už v aute. „Som si istý, že to pre teba nebude problém.“  
„Áno,“ povedal Derek a zovrel volant.  
Zvyšok cesty prebiehal relatívne ticho ale Stiles nemohol prestať myslieť na Petrove slová. Pripútať k ľuďom? Myslel tým snáď, že Derekovým Anchorom bol nejaký konkrétny človek alebo všeobecne ľudia? Stiles to nevedel prelúsknuť ale dúfal, že sa mu to podarí zistiť. Možno by Derekovi mohol pomôcť.

+++

Deň pred splnom sa Derek ovládal celkom dobre. Hlavne sa snažil čo najmenej rozprávať a zdalo sa, že aj Stiles je neobvykle tichý. Avšak už ráno, v deň splnu, Derek na Stilesa zrúkol len kvôli tomu, že mu padla na zem lyžička od cereálií. V podstate aj zvyšok rána prebiehal v podobnom štýle. A ešte v aute Derek vybehol kvôli tomu, že Stiles bude musieť byť dlhšie v škole. Stiles nereagoval ani na jeden z jeho výbuchov no Derek cítil jeho frustráciu a to ho dovádzalo do šialenstva ešte viac. Prečo na neho nekričal? Prečo mu to toleruje?  
Keď však Derek zastavil na školskom parkovisku a povedal niečo v zmysle, že nie je jeho osobný šofér Stiles očividne stratil trpezlivosť.

„Vieš,“ začal a pozrel mu do očí, „ide o to, že viem ako na vás spln vplýva. Aj Scott sa správal niekedy ako idiot ale...ty vyzeráš, že ma nemôžeš vôbec vystáť.“  
S týmito slovami Stiles vystúpil a zabuchol za sebou dvere. Nechal po sebe len závan sklamania. 

+++

Zvyšok dňa Derek čakal, že mu Stiles zavolá alebo skôr napíše nech pre neho nechodí. Keď sa však neozýval išiel po neho v dohodnutý čas. Nečakal ani pár minút a zazrel Stilesa vychádzať zo školy. Ten sa chvíľu s obavami obzeral po parkovisku a keď zbadal Derekovo auto trochu sa pousmial. Dereka to mrzelo, Stiles asi ani nečakal, že by pre neho prišiel.

„Prepáč,“ povedal Stilesovi, keď si sadol do auta. „Mrzí ma to.“  
„To nič,“ pokrútil hlavou Stiles. „Viem, že si to tak nemyslel. Ako keby sa to nestalo.“  
„Nie Stiles, počúvaj,“ začal Derek, „správal som sa ako idiot a spln som použil ako ospravedlnenie môjho správania. Pravda je však taká, že to nie je len spln ale aj môj Anchor. Úplne som ho neprijal, nedokážem sa ešte ovládať ale dnes som sa ani nesnažil a mrzí ma to. Už sa to nestane.“  
„Páni,“ povedal Stiles. „Ešte asi nikdy som ťa nevidel rozprávať tak veľa.“  
Derek ostal na neho šokovane pozerať. Čo to bola za reakcia?  
„A ak ti to náhodou nie je jasné,“ pokračoval Stiles s malým úsmevom na tvári, „tvoje ospravedlnenie sa prijíma.“

+++

Blížila sa polnoc, hodina kedy bol vplyv splnu najsilnejší a Derek nervózne prechádzal sem a tam po byte zatiaľ čo Stiles sedel ticho na gauči. Derek si viedol relatívne dobre, pár krát sa síce už premenil ale vždy sa dokázal vrátiť späť. Lenže ako sa blížila polnoc začínal byť čoraz nervóznejší.  
„Mám pocit, že to nezvládnem,“ priznal sa Derek a Stiles pozrel do jeho žlto svietiacich očí.  
„Myslím, že si vedieš dobre,“ nesúhlasil Stiles, „ale predtým si povedal, že si celkom neprijal svoj Anchor. Nepomohlo by ti, keby si sa tomu nebránil?“

Derekovou reakciou bolo ticho a zaťaté päste ale Stiles pokračoval: „Peter spomenul niečo o pripútaniu sa k ľuďom. Neviem presne ako tvoj Anchor funguje ale možno by som ti mohol pomôcť ja, ako človek. Teda, ak to môže byť ktorýkoľvek človek.“  
„Nebojíš sa?“ spýtal sa Derek, keď si sadal vedľa Stilesa na gauč.  
„Nie,“ po chvíli rozmýšľania povedal Stiles. „Verím ti.“  
Derek prikývol, posunul sa k nemu ešte bližšie, tak, že sa navzájom dotýkali a oprel sa pohodlne o gauč.  
„Ehm,“ znervóznel trochu Stiles. „Mám aj niečo robiť?“

„Rozprávaj,“ povedal ticho Derek a zavrel oči.  
„O čom?“ spýtal sa Stiles a sledoval ho.  
„O hocičom,“ odpovedal Derek. „A nie, nemôže to byť ktorýkoľvek človek.“  
Stiles chvíľu ostal na neho zarazene pozerať no nakoniec sa pustil do rozprávania. Rozprával o jeho obľúbených filmoch, o svojej prvej zlomenine, o tom ako mu jeho mama vždy na narodeniny upiekla obľúbený koláč a o mnohých ďalších veciach. Niektoré z nich boli úplne banálne. Ale Dereka to očividne upokojovalo a tak pokračoval.

+++

Keď sa Stiles ráno zobudil prekvapilo ho poloha v akej sa nachádzal. Naozaj nevedel ako sa tam dostal. Posledná vec, čo si pamätal bola, že sa mu začali zatvárať oči. Určite si nevybavoval nič o tom ako si urobil z Derekovho hrudníka vankúš, ale presne tak to vyzeralo. Derek bol roztiahnutý na celkom gauči a Stiles schúlený na ňom. Stiles sa ešte nechystal vstávať, opatrne sa pomrvil, aby ho nezobudil a začal rozmýšľať nad tým, čo včera Derek povedal o tom, že Anchorom nemôže byť ktorýkoľvek človek.

Znamenalo to, že bol Stiles jeho Anchorom? Už len tá myšlienka mu rozbúchala srdce, nevedel ako sa má ohľadom toho cítiť ale ešte viac ho zaujímala iná vec. Mal ho Derek rád? No, očividne boli priatelia, ktorí si verili ale je možné, že ho má rád aj trochu viac? Prečo inak by si ho vybral za svoj Anchor? Stiles bol čoraz viac zahĺbený do svojich myšlienok, keď sa zrazu ozvalo silné zabúchanie a Stiles od Dereka rýchlo odskočil.

Derek sa len posadil a rozospato sa obzeral okolo seba zatiaľ čo Stiles sedel na kraji gauča a úspešne sa vyhýbal pohľadu na Dereka. Ten sa po ďalšom zabúchaní zdvihol a šiel otvoriť dvere, za ktorými stála Breaden s podlhovastým čiernym kufríkom.

„Dlhá noc?“ spýtala sa pobavene Breaden, keď si všimla, že obaja práve vstali. Stiles pozrel na hodiny, bolo skoro jedenásť.  
„Vrátila si sa rýchlo,“ ignoroval jej otázku Derek a Stiles nemohol uveriť ako dobre vyzeral aj napriek tomu, že sa práve zobudil. Derek na neho hodil krátky zmätený pohľad a Stiles si musel pripomenúť, že Derek cíti všetko a mal by na neho prestať tak myslieť. Ale bol to až taký problém? Necítil sa Derek ohľadom neho rovnako? Ale Stiles vlastne nevedel čo v skutočnosti cítil. Myslel si, že Derek je sexy a mal ho rád ale...ale či to bolo niečo romantické, v tom si istý nebol.

„Povedal si mi, že sa mám ponáhľať,“ povedala Breaden a položila kufrík na konferenčný stolík. „Tu je to čo chcete.“  
Derek ho otvoril a vybral z neho asi meter dlhý meč, ktorý mal na čepeli vyrytý kríž a rukoväť bola ozdobená striebornými kameňmi. Celkovo však vyzeral meč úplne obyčajne a Stiles dúfal, že to bude fungovať.  
„Zavolaj Scottovi,“ povedal Derek. „Povedz mu nech prídu aj ostatní. Už dnes začneme po nej pátrať.“  
„Nebolo by jednoduchšie ho použiť ako návnadu?“ navrhla Breaden a pozrela na Stilesa.  
„V žiadnom prípade,“ zavrhol to ihneď Derek a odložil meč.

+++

Celý víkend strávili Derek, Scott a dokonca aj Peter hľadaním Malie ale každá jej stopa nakoniec skončila na slepom mieste. Ani Lydiine banshee schopnosti im nepomohli a to, že sa Malia cítila nimi ohrozená vyústilo do série jej útokov.  
Vždy prichádzali nečakane a zúrivo. Sheriff bol nútený poučiť aj Prilbicu, ktorá mu veľmi pomohla kým nedorazil Derek. Avšak Scottova mama nemala také šťastie a kým k nej dorazil niekto zo svorky takmer vykrvácala a skončila v nemocnici.

Stiles si uvedomoval, že ak niečo nespraví bude sa to len zhoršovať. Nejednali len s kojolakom ale aj so Sukubusom. To bolo omnoho nebezpečnejšie, preto sa rozhodol pre radikálne riešenie.  
„Zavolal som Malii a povedal jej, že s ňou pôjdem dobrovoľne ak vám ostaným dá pokoj,“ informoval Stiles svorku, ktorá bola celá u Dereka v byte.  
„Preskočilo ti?“ vyskočil na neho Derek no Stiles sa nedal vykoľajiť.  
„Vaše hľadanie nie je úspešné a Scottova mama skončila v nemocnici. Toto je lepší plán,“ vysvetľoval. „Máme sa stretnúť zajtra večer na kraji mesta a namiesto mňa ju tam môžete čakať vy.“

„Uverila tomu?“ spýtala sa ho pochybovačne Lydia.  
„Áno,“ povedal Stiles s istotou. „Som si istý, že príde.“  
„Myslím, že to za pokus stojí,“ ozvala sa Kira a ostatní prikývli.  
„Súhlasíš?“ spýtal sa Scott ešte Dereka.  
„Ale Stiles ostane mimo,“ povedal nakoniec Derek a menovaný prikývol.

+++

„Je tu nuda,“ vzdychol si Stiles a sadol si na najbližšiu stoličku. Boli práve v Deatonovej klinike, v miestnosti, ktorú Stiles nazýval operačná. Práve tam sa kedysi chystal odrezať Derekovi ruku. Nad tou spomienkou sa pousmial. Prešli si toho spolu veľa. „Prečo som vlastne tu?“  
„Celá klinika je chránená,“ pokrčil plecami Scott. „Budeš tu v bezpečí a Deaton s tým problém nemal.“  
„Jasné,“ zamrmlal Stiles. „A on je kde?“  
„Netuším,“ povedal popravde Scott. „Povedal, že si musí niečo vybaviť.“

Stiles sa nad tým čo povedal Scott zamračil, nemal Deatona a jeho čudné správanie rád. Možno niečo z neho cítil pomocou toho svojho jasnovidectva či čo. Stiles si sľúbil, že ak celá tá vec s Maliou dopadne dobre, začne sa o svoje schopnosti zaujímať viac. Bola by škoda nevedieť ich využiť.  
„Kedy odchádzaš?“ spýtal sa, aby prerušil ticho.  
„Keď zavolá Derek,“ povedal Scott a zrazu sa ozval jeho telefón.  
„Neznáme číslo,“ komentoval Scott, keď vytiahol mobil z vrecka.  
„Možno je to Peter,“ zažartoval Stiles no keď si všimol Scottov výraz po zdvihnutí hovoru, zvážnel. Scott sa tváril veľmi znepokojene.

„To bola Malia,“ povedal, keď zložil. „Povedala, že chytila Kiru a ak ju chcem ešte niekedy vidieť mal by som sa poponáhľať.“  
„Mal by si ísť za ňou Scott,“ povedal Stiles vážne.  
„Možno je to pasca,“ nesúhlasil Scott a vytočil Kirine číslo no po pár sekundách si mobil vložil znova do vrecka. „Má ho vypnutý.“  
„Choď za ňou,“ znova povedal Stiles. „Budem tu v bezpečí.“

Scott ešte chvíľu váhal ale nakoniec povedal: „Po ceste zavolám Derekovi.“  
Potom ho už nebolo a ani nie o 10 minút neskôr sa objavila Malia.  
„Mysleli ste, že sa tu nedostanem?“ spýtala sa so škodoradostným úsmevom a prišla ku Stilesovi bližšie. „Stačilo mi len trochu ovládnuť náhodného človeka, ktorý mi ochotne otvoril. A klobúk dole pred tým tvojím divadlom, skoro som ti uverila, že sa chceš naozaj obetovať.“  
„To preto, že som neklamal,“ povedal Stiles pokojne a Malia zvážnela.

„Naozaj sa chceš za nich obetovať,“ pochopila. „A tiež si vedel, že si pre teba prídem skôr.“  
„Presne tak,“ potvrdil jej to Stiles.  
„Skvelé,“ usmiala sa a chytila ho za ruku. „Naozaj som si tento krát vybrala dobre. Si špeciálny.“  
Stiles sa bránil nutkaniu vytrhnúť sa jej a ujsť. Ale vedel, že by to aj tak už nemalo zmysel.  
„Nunc te mea. Aeternum,“ povedala Malia v neznámom jazyku. „Teraz si môj.“

+++

„Stiles!“ zavolal Derek, keď sa vrútil do kliniky, ktorú našiel otvorenú.  
„Meškáš,“ ozvala sa zrazu Malia a Derek ju zbadal stáť pred dverami, za ktorými bol Stiles. Derek počul jeho pulz. Hneď za Derekom sa zrazu objavil zadýchaný Scott a nezranená Kira.  
„Mrzí ma to Derek,“ rýchlo povedal Scott. „Myslel som, že dostala Kiru.  
„Ja som nemohla nikoho kontaktovať,“ povedala Kira a zovrela v ruke meč, „rozbila mi mobil ale inak sa ma nedotkla.“

Veci, ktoré sa stali následne sa zvrtli veľmi rýchlo. Derek aj Scott skočili na Maliu a tá aj napriek zúrivej obrane a silným útokom nemala proti presile šancu. Nakoniec už stačilo iba trochu nepozornosti a Kire sa podarilo zabodnúť do nej meč. Keď však Malia klesla porazená na kolená, šialene sa usmievala.  
„Prišli ste neskoro,“ povedala víťazoslávne a padla na zem, kde sa rozpadla na prach.  
Derek si uvedomil ako prvý čo tým myslela a ponáhľal sa za Stilesom. Scott zúfalo pozrel na miesto, kde ešte pred chvíľou bola Malia a Kira sa tvárila zhrozene. Stiles nemohol byť mŕtvy. Nemohol.

Keď Derek preletel cez dvere takmer sa zrazil so Stilesom.  
„Ty žiješ,“ povedal prekvapene.  
„Trochu nadšenia by potešilo,“ pousmial sa Stiles.  
„Takže to znamená...“ rozmýšľal nahlas Derek.  
„Že mám aspoň jasno vo svojich pocitoch,“ dokončil Stiles za neho.  
„Miluješ Lydiu,“ skonštatoval Derek.  
„Naozaj?“ úprimne sa zasmial Stiles. „Si vlkolak zo všetkými tými zmyslami a aj tak si myslíš, že milujem Lydiu?“  
Derek nereagoval a Stiles pokračoval: „Milujem teba Derek a ak to necítiš rovnako pochopím to, len to prosím povedz na rovinu.“

Keď to Stiles dopovedal pohľad sklopil k zemi a čakal na odpoveď. Namiesto toho sa však dočkal jemného bozku na pery. Po počiatočnom šoku sa spamätal a začal bozk opätovať, práve vtedy sa však k nim vrútili Scott a Kira.  
„Stiles,“ vydýchol si Scott no keď zbadal ich blízkosť a Derekove ruky na jeho páse zmeravel.  
„Takže...ty a Derek...to znamená...,“ koktal smiešne.  
„To je skvelé,“ vložila sa do toho nadšene Kira a chytila Scotta za ruku. „Poď, myslím, že teraz budú chcieť byť chvíľu sami.“  
Scott sa nechal na počudovanie bez slova odvliecť Kirou no pri odchode im venoval úprimný úsmev. Stiles si vydýchol, že jeho priateľ očividne nevidel v ich vzťahu problém.

„Na čo myslíš?“ spýtal sa Stiles, keď osameli a Derek na neho pozeral.  
„To mi povedz ty,“ usmial sa Derek, „si predsa jasnovidec.“  
„Hmm, bude to asi niečo takéto,“ sklonil sa Stiles k nemu a znova ho pobozkal. Bozkávať sa s Derekom bolo úžasné. Stiles ešte nikdy nič podobné necítil.  
„Skoro niečo také,“ pritiahol si ho bližšie Derek a pobozkal ho vášnivejšie. Stiles bol v tej chvíli za Sukubusa aj vďačný.


End file.
